Breeding/Facts
Facts Breeding involves the following concepts: 1) One pair of dragons can only produce one egg at a time. Whether you place a dragon Left or Right the calculation remains the same. An exception on this rule is when parent on the left side primary element, is the opposite of one of the elements from the parent on the right. 2) Dragons are hermaphrodites (neither male nor female). Therefore any dragon can breed with any other dragon, provided the following limits: :*Dragons must be level 4 or above to breed. :*Dragons which are busy in training or breeding elsewhere cannot be used for breeding until their action is complete. :*Elemental dragons cannot breed with elemental dragons of the opposite element. 3) The resulting egg usually hatches into a dragon which possesses a dragon element from each of its parents. The exception to this is: Legend Dragons are breeding wildcards -- they contribute a random element to each breeding. 4) The breeding time of any given combination of Dragons is currently almost always equal to the hatch time of the resulting dragon egg. 5) The Ultra Breeding Tree and Breeding Mountain do not have an impact on breeding results. However, having a Breeding Tree means you can breed two pairs of Dragons at the same time. 6) Habitats and Crystals don't have any influence on breeding, either. 7) The Deus Vault Receipt is an action that happens before the breeding calculation and doesn't follow the regular breeding system. Formulas bought with gems have a 100% success rate -- provided you are using the correct pair of parents. Only specific pairs work. 8) Breeding two of the same dragons together will make it more likely to result in an egg of the same dragon. 9) Speeding up breeding with gems doesn't have any influence on the result of breeding. 10) As of the release of the Deus Breeding Nest the maximum number of pairs you can breed at any time has increased to three. This advantage is geared towards low-level players. System Facts *The list will not result any elemental dragons if both parents don't have the same element listed. *Standart elemental : e, w, f, p, m , i , el, d ,l and pu, on breeding is read that type as string, and also every pure elemental is read as two type but all of them are grouped into one type. *When breeding two identical legend dragons, the only legend dragon that will be listed on the array list is that dragon. *Breeding pure with an elemental will never generate a legend or other pure dragon. *When breeding a pure elemental together with any other dragon, it will generate elemental, hybrid, and rare (Matched with what the pure elemental has). *When breeding a pure with a pure elemental, it's a possibility to get a pure too because pure + (pure + elemental), just remember pure + pure = pure, elemental A + elemental A = Elemental A. It's possible to get another pure elemental with this combination. *To get a legend dragon you need 2 rare hybrids. When breeding for a pure you need 2 legend dragons. *To get a pure elemental, you need pure + elemental or pure elemental + pure elemental. *This Deus Vault system has been removed *All exclusive dragons are breedable on default, but the % is located server side. It is unknown if they adjusted the percentage of certain exclusive dragons or changed it to zero so the exclusive dragon is still unbreedable. Category:Breeding